Goodbyes aren't forever
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: It's hard saying goodbye to your 7 month boyfriend..It's even harder when your 2 oldest brothers find out you have a 7 month boyfriend. But brothers will be brothers, and they'll be there for Donnie, even if he wants them there or not. 12 verse CaseyxDon, LeoxRaph, maybe Mikeyx?.
1. The Meet

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. any problems with me? Just wait I'll let you know when I care.**

"Ok guys i'm going out for a bit" Don adjusted his backpack on his shoulders before he looked down to strighten his thisrt, adjust his pants, and tighen his scarf around his neck,pulling down his hat then continue to head to the exit.

"Wait! What? So late?" Leo turned from his cartoon and looked at the second youngest. Raph continue to scan through the newspaper in his hands. Mikey walked from the kitchen with a pizza in his hand and one dangling from his mouth. Mikey did a quick glance at the microwave clock, 8:30.

"Yes! Don't worry i'll be back around 10 maybe 10:30" Don waved him off as he continued walking. Leo was up in a second, and in front of Don in a millisecond. Leo did a quick scan over Don entire outfit, a loose t shirt pant scarf and hat all clothe that are needed to protect from the cold if you were satying out late, but what for?

"What! Where do you gotta go?" Leo asked and grabbed Don by his hand. Don pushed his lips out

"Places" Don answered shortly trying to pull his hand free, Leo's grip tightened.

"Places? where?" Don humphed, and yanked tried to yank his hand away again. Leo now wrapped both his arms on Don's hand.

"Leo! I'm still gonna be in New York!" Don mumbled with a redden face. Leo wanted to asked more question and figure out what Don was doing until he was saved by a tough new york accent.

"Stop pestering him, Leo! unless you want him to spend all day in lab...again" Raph grumbled as he turned the page in the newspaper. Leo looked at Don then let go immediately.

"Have fun doing whatever! Be safe, The latest you can stay out is 10:30" Leo told him listing off each rule on one finger. Then he turned and left to sit in between Raph's legs on the floor, and continue watching tv. Worrying still pulling at the back of his head.

"Ok! bye guys" Don waved and walked out the door. Mikey stood there for a moment before giggling, and swallowing his pizza whole.

"What's so funny" Leo asked turning to face Mikey, Raph watching out the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't know you guys would be so ok with him going out on his _date_ " Mikey snickered and walked back to the kitchen. Raph and Leo looked at each other then were on him like butter on bread.

"Date?"

"With who?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"How?"

"Wow, chill bro's" Mikey patted the closet brother to him shoulder.

"They are only going to The Highline" Mikey sighed as he took another slice of Pizza. Leo and Raph looked shock and then Leo grabbed Mikey by his arms.

"H-how do you know all of this?" Leo picked up his baby brother and shook him up, and down.

"Heard him on the phone" Mikey mumbled his words together as his head wouldn't stop spinning.

"Saying what?" Raph ran to Mikey's side, steadying him.

"Just how they'll meet up at The HIgh Line and stuff" Mikey shrugged simply.

"Ok let's go!" Leo smiled and grabbed both his brother pulling them to the exit.

"But Leo! We can't just do that! That's invading his privacy! And his on a date!" Mikey fought against Leo's grip.

"We are NOT interfering but watching and making sure nothing happens" Leo corrected himself, Raph raised an eyebrow.

"O-ok then" Mikey nodded and allowed his brother to pull him out the lair and into the tunnels.

...

"You're late" Was Don's greeting when he finally reach The High Line. The moon has high enough in the sky to elumnate the the site. High Line was a beautiful site especially at night. All the lights, stars, and moon lighting up the place, Paris had nothing on this. A few people were there but they were either focused on each other or the moonlight/surroundings.

"Or maybe you're just early" Don smirked at the figure sitting on the bench on his left, the figure threw his head back and laughed. _Such a nice sound..._

"Look at you, it was your job to get some food and you bring some humor" Don moved to sit beside the figure on his right, and roll his eyes at the joking tone.

"Whatever, Jones" Don said as he took his backpack off and set it on the floor. "It's a nice night" Don whispered leaning his head on Casey's shoulder. The teen was wearing a large pull over jacket wiht a red skull on the front,black pants, and big black boots.

"You wanna know what else that's nice?" Casey whispered as he looked up and at the moon, Don moved to look up at him.

"What?" Casey wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulders

"Hockey"

"Oh my gosh!" Don shoved Casey away and pouted. For him being the love of Don's life Casey sure knew how to piss him off.

"I'm kidding! Babe, just a joke!" Casey laughed and scooted back over to Don's side.

"Yeah, ok" Don looked out the corner of his eyes to watch Casey.

"So how exactly did you get out of the house?" Casey asked reaching underneath the bench and pulling out a bag. Fumbling inside he pulled out a soda can, labeld Pepsi.

"I told them i had places to go" Don shrugged and reached into his own bag pulling out a bag of chips.

"And Leo was ok with that answer?" Casey turned to stared at Don disbelief written on his face.

"I guess so" Don blushed then held out his bag of chips to Casey who shook his head no and took a sip of his drink.

"Wow, we've been dating for 7 months and he hasn't figured out anything" Casey laughed and set his drink down beside him to pull out another can labeled, Sprite. Don accepted the offer.

"7mon-!?" Leo mouth was covered as he was brought back down under the bush. Both Raph and Mikey had there hand over his mouth. They were lucky Don didn't see or hear them.

"Yeah, especially how tight he is on Raph, i would expect the same treatment" Don signed

"Guess we go lucky" Casey chuckled

"Yeah.." Don agreed leaned back on Casey's right shoulder, wrapping his arms around Casey's right arm

"You know...i'm leaving soon right?" Casey leaned his head on top of Don's

"Yeah, i know" Don pouted and buried his face in Casey's shoulder

"And there's one thing i would like to do~" Casey seductively said then kissed the top of Don's head

"Mr. Jones" Casey felt a small bite

"Eh worth a shot" Casey said as he used his left hand to pick up his soda can. Casey took 2 gulps before setting it down on his left side of the open bench.

"But I know something else we can do" Don grabbed Casey from under his chin and turned his head to face him.

"Mmm and that would be?" Casey eyed Don with a lustful gaze

"Donnie...no" Leo whispered as he watched Don and Casey lean closer together

"Close your eyes to find out" Don commanded rubbing his thumb over Casey's lips. Then both leaned closer and closer until there were only a hair's breath away did Leo decide to interrupt.

"DONNIE NO!" Don jumped back and turned around to face the bush his big brother was hiding in. Casey only looked down at his can of soda and took a long and deep drink. Finishing the can he threw it in the trash can next to the bench.

"LEO?!" Leo winced and then hung his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Dude, not cool" Mikey sighed as he stood up from under the bush saddened. He was gonna his older brothers first kiss…..

"MIKEY?!" Mikey did a sad wave

"Yeah things we about to get good" Raph huffed as he removed himself from the bush and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Leo.

"RAPH?!" Raph smirked and winked at Don

"Why are you here?!" Leo looked away, Mikey stared down at the ground, while Raph rolled his eyes.

"Because we wanted to make sure you were ok" Leo moved from the bushed to Don.

"What does that mean?! Of course i'm ok!" Don walked back from Leo's touch.

"But you didn't tell us where you were going and then i was worried then Mikey told u-" Leo wasn't giving up he walked forward to Don as Don walked back slowly. When Don heard Mikey's name he turned toward the youngest.

"Mikey! You told them?!" Mikey squealed and ducked into the bushes

"Sorry dude" A hand waved at them from the bush

"Donnie just chill" Raph walked to Don's side and pat shoulder

"No, i'm not! you guys totally ruined my date!" Don blushed as smoke blew from his nose.

"And another thing when did this happen!?" Leo asked setting his hand on his hips and looking back between Casey and Don.

"That's none of your damn business" Don turned his back to Leo, crossed his arm over his chest, his snout high in the air.

"Donnie please I'm just confused" Leo sign and rubbed his forehead.

"Then maybe you should've stayed out of it then maybe you wouldn't be confused" Don shouted glaring at Leo, if only looks could kill.

"Excuse me!?" Leo shout hurt and surprised

"Leo, he does have a point" Raph signed

"Whose side are you on?!" Leo turned to face Raph

"I'm on the side of love!" Mikey piped in removing himself from the bushes

"Oh come on Mikey!" Leo threw his hand in the air and before only one knew it the three were in their own little world arguing throwing blame and taking sides.

"Hey, Mosshead" Don attention was taken from his 3 brother and to his 7 month boyfriend

"What?" Don pouted a blush still on his face, Casey was standing infront of Don with his bag on his back and phone in his hand.

"I gotta head home to start packing maybe we can do this another time?" Casey looked down at his phone then put it in his pocket.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Don looked down sadden until Casey lifted his chin

"There suppose to be a carnival at central park, I uh already got us tickets" Casey then reached in his pocket and handed Don one of the tickets.

"Thanks" Don took the ticket and rubbed it between his hands, _Baron Jumbles Entrancing Carnival_. He could feel his heart melting in his chest, how romantic.

"Don't be late" Casey smirked and blew a kiss at Don before he turned around and started walking back home.

"Don't be early" Don playfully scolded back at him

"Love ya Big Head" Casey waved behind him

"Love you too, Puckface" Don then felt his melted heart sink to the bottom of the floor, below his feet. Don watched Casey until the dead of the night completely covered him.

"Raph! Get off of Mikey!" Don dropped his shoulder and turned to his brothers

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered laying on his shell as Don loomed over the 3 of them, his eyes glaring death. Leo let go of Raph and stood to talk until Don's voice over powered his.

"Home. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Donnie, Please" Don kept walking his eyes glaring straight ahead of him. Not paying attention his oldest brother on his left and his youngest on his right and the second oldest trailing behind.

"We said we're sorry a million times!" Don rolled his eyes, he only count 47 apologies so far.

"Dddonniiiee!" Mikey wrapped his arms around his right arm and hugged it to his chest. Don tried to shrug his arm away from Mikey's gripped, Mikey hugged his hand even harder.

"Guys, Just let him be. Doing this isn't helping, but making it worst" Raph sighed as he couldn't handle seeing Leo and Mikey practically drag Don down to the floor. Leo let go only leaving Mikey still clinging to Don. Raph and Leo watched as Don now dragged Mikey on the floor. Mikey face down mumbling words into the ground, and Don with an irritated face on.

"Mikey, let go" Don grounded out Mikey puffed his cheeks and shook his head.

"No" Don growled and kept walking with Mikey hanging on his arm. Leo and Raph trailed behind as Don dragged Mikey all the way home. Until he got close did Don use his bow, poking Mikey on the side. Laughing Mikey let go and immediately regretted it because then Don was gone in a flash closed off in his lab. Mikey gave a sad pout, then a 'awww' and stood to go to his room.

When Don had made it to his room he locked it behind him and leaned against it, he needed to work. To get his mind out the pit of fire. He was angry yes, but more for them interrupting than spying. This might be the last time he see Casey again and his brothers are ruining everything! Signing Don fell to floor slowly and brought his knees to his chest. 7 months they had been dating and just to find out Casey's family is gonna move it Russia. No more Casey, No more date nights, No more reasons to sneak out, No more reason to learn hockey if the main reason why he's learning is leaving. Donnie buried his face in his knees, His life's a mess right now. And now that Leo and Raph know, what gonna happen next? Mikey knew about this in the midst of their 4 month dating. But dating was never his interest or his cup of tea, so he never bother to ask Don or get involved in his love life. But with Leo and Raph, who the hell know?! Raph looked like he didn't care, while Leo was on a verge of a heart attack. It was embarrassing enough having Mikey know now Leo and Raph know...Oh crap..what if Master Splinter found out?! He would!...he would!...Don cursed the thought away, he couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't think about that. The lab was silent of a while before the sound of a phone's' melody rang through. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his phone, Casey was calling!? Don stood up and panicked for a moment looking around before taking a calm breath and answering.

"Allô?"

" _Hey, Bender"_ Don laughed and made his way to his bed and laid down.

"Really? What did i do to deserve that name again?"

" _Nothing, but a conversation starter" Casey shrugged_

"Hhhhmm or terrible flirting" Don looked to be in thought then shook his head in agreement with himself.

" _Conversation starter it is then"_ Don laughed as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed and frowned.

"I'm sorry" Don muttered, Casey took a while before answering.

" _For what?"_

"Ruing our date" Don cried out throwing his hand in the air, the one he wasn't using.

" _Nah, it's ok i couldn't stay long anyways, had packing to finished, assface" Casey smirked as he folded his shirts and put them in the box._

"Barface" Don stood to remove his belt and bandana.

" _Cockwaffle" Casey moved to get another box when he finished packing his shirts._

"Douche" Don removed his pads and laid in the bed.

" _Enchanting" Casey smiled_

"Fascinating" Don shook his head and moved to get under the covers.

" _Galvanizing" Casey stood up and wiped his forehead from sweat_

"Hunky" Don lazily drew shapes on his blankets.

" _I'm gonna miss you" Casey whispered as he sat down on the nearest box to him._

"Hey, now don't go getting me confused you're suppose to be I" Don gave a dry laugh, voice cracking at the end.

" _I am so sorry that I have to move and leave you alone here" Casey apologized ignoring Don's obvious denial about it all._

"Idiot, Ignoramus, Imbecile, Inbreed, Imp, Intelligent, Indescribable, Incredible, Inspirational, Invaluable, hell i'll even take I hate you" Don's voice went hoarse as he wipe his eyes from the tears that built up and threatened to run.

" _Don't cry babe" Casey curled into himself his brows drawn together in concern and worry._

"Shut up, and don't call me babe" Don snapped back.

" _Ok, baby" Casey smiled as Don laughed, they sat in silence for a while. Don listening to Casey breathe and realizing how hell have to spend most of his relationship like this. Casey bit the inside of his cheek._

"Do you have to go?" Don asked moving so he grab his pillows and rest his head on.

" _Yeah, unless you have another idea" Casey shrugged as he stood and walked to the kitchen and grabbed him a can of soda._

"I could kidnap you and keep you in my lab" Don smiled and eyed his small closet in the back of the lab. He could move the chemicals and stuff to make room for Casey.

" _Sounds great just you and me" Casey opened to can and took a drink._

"And no one would ever know"

" _I could do nothing all day but wait for you" Casey hummed_

"And if you're good, you get treats"

" _Well, what kind of treats do I get if i'm good?" Don smiled and rolled his eyes._

"Whatever you want"

" _Good, then I would like chocolate turtles" Casey smirked as the thought of having a tiny turtle Don all covered and dipped in chocolate._

"Do they still make those?" Casey smirked and licked his lips as he imagine the tiny Don covered in chocolate and Casey licking it off.

" _They make the ones i'm talking about~" Don huffed and rolled his eyes_

"Speak with you brain, don't let your blood rush anywhere else, Jones. I don't need you trying to be romantic and get salmonella" Casey's erotic imagination was changed to him in a hospital bed coughing, sneezing, and throwing up.

" _I don't mind getting it" Casey smirked as he then thought about Don's face when Casey licked certain spots on his neck._

"Yeah, well i do" Don imagination was short and to the point. He was staring at Casey's grave.

" _Fine, sure baby"_

"Did your mom have to take that job in Russia?" Don whispered as he buried his face in his pillows.

" _Yeah, closer to her side of the family, we have been expecting some financial difficulties" Casey rubbed the back of his neck and looked around his partially empty room._

"Yeah I know but...why?" Don whined

" _It's gonna be ok, so don't worry! 7 years will pass and i'll come back!"_

"I know but can't you visit sooner?" Don sat up from his bed.

" _Nope, my oldest sister comes to live in New york in 7 years so when she comes to move here then maybe i can come live with her and we can be together again" Casey smirked_

"I hope that works out, or else i'll have to find you and drag you here myself"

" _Sounds erotic" Casey signed_

"Get the blood outta your pants" Don deadpanned

" _Don't worry, i'll find a way to come back even if I can't" Casey laughed at Don's sudden dry humor._

"Is that a promise Jones?" Don asked as he moved his right arm on the side of him and reached under his pillow and pulled out a ring on a necklace.

" _It's a promise, Idiot Face" Casey grinned as he was spinning the same ring Don had on his wedding finger._

"Ok, i'm marking it down, Junkwad" Don advised Casey bring the ring to his lips and kissing it softly.

" _Kamelbutt" Casey smirked and gave the ring a quick peck to._

"Lovable" Don fell back his head meeting pillow and shell meeting his bed once again.

" _Mesmerising"_

"Naughty" Casey hesitated with the next word.

" _Obtuse"_

"HEY!?"


End file.
